1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a recommender system. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a recommender system for predicting and recommending future goal-oriented activities.
2. Related Art
In today's technology-oriented society, a primary source of information is recommender systems. Recommendation systems help individuals discover items they might not necessarily be able to find on their own. Personalized, satisfactory recommendations are often difficult to attain, because effective recommendations often depend on how accurately the system can match a user's needs and preferences. Some systems, such as online shopping sites, use user surveys or a user's past selections to derive such information. However, accurate prediction of a user's needs and preferences remains a challenge, especially in situations where explicit user data is limited or unavailable.